


【漢康】獻給前．黑魔王的大餐 (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※美食巫師漢克x黑魔王康納 的設定。※背後注意！原安價請走→https://www.plurk.com/p/o54znv
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	【漢康】獻給前．黑魔王的大餐 (噗浪安價)

漢克．安德森停下他的羽毛筆，檢查了一下自己寫在羊皮紙上的內容，哦，雖然現在已經是2038年了，但許多巫師還是鍾愛傳統的手寫方式──魔法界的時間流速總是比麻瓜的世界悠哉許多，就像是騎在掃帚上眼看著麻瓜們乘坐噴射機一飛沖天，卻依舊不慌不忙。即使從二十世紀末開始全球資訊大爆炸，科技飛速進步……但那對生活在英國裏邊世界的女巫和巫師們沒有太大的影響。

事實上，直到這幾年，他們才開始流行使用掀蓋式的厚手機進行基本的即時通訊（運作原理當然和麻瓜們的不同）。而不少上年紀的女巫和巫師則是堅持碰都不碰這些玩意兒，他們還是寧願用貓頭鷹、一些讓紙條自動導航的小咒語，或者護法傳遞訊息。

而對於年輕的魔法師們來說，這玩意真是太棒了，尤其是麻瓜家庭出身的那些孩子，他們在學齡前幾乎都是看著五光十色的螢幕和影片長大，乍然進入到古老的魔法世界，其中的落差感可說是十分巨大──考慮到這點，霍格華茲的規定也逐漸開放，目前是比照寵物或掃帚的原則，允許他們一人擁有一台這種魔法道具。

漢克是近年才從美國來的，他不太清楚英國魔法界這些歷史變遷，他只知道造成這個風潮的人現在正待在他背後的長扶手椅上──而且已經安靜了好一段時間。

「康納？」他回頭輕喚一聲，那個青年男子沒有回應，他歪在椅子上閉著眼，前額垂落一綹棕色的髮絲，眉目舒緩且溫和，看來是睡著了。

漢克無聲地笑起來，看看他，多麼無害的模樣，任誰看了他都不會想到，康納是被當作「下一任黑魔王」培養長大的吧。

他找來一條薄毯子，在替康納蓋上之前，漢克瞥見青年交握的手姿勢不太尋常，康納在上的右手並不是安穩的蓋住下面的左手，而是用拇指及食指輕輕捏著左手無名指上銀藍色的圓環外圍。

噢，看來他是真的很高興……漢克心滿意足地想著。他突然很想親吻他，卻又怕吵醒了過去一段時間都沒辦法好好睡一覺的康納──他們昨天才成為了彼此的合法丈夫，而只要他漢克．安德森在這，就誰都不能妨礙康納的休息……

嗯，原本，照理來說應該是這樣。

「──不！」康納突然驚呼一聲跳了起來，頭頂正好撞在漢克的下巴上。

漢克痛呼一聲，摀著下顎往後退，而康納茫然地揉著他自己的腦袋說：「有什麼燒焦了？我聞到燒焦味，漢克！」

「沒……我沒在煮東西啊。」漢克說：「我剛剛在寫稿子。我想你是壓力太大了，放輕鬆，那些複雜的事情都結束了，我希望你能好好睡一覺。」

康納靠回椅背上，長吁一口氣：「哦……噢，對，是的……你的進度還好嗎？」

「我已經完成了，待會就送出去。」

「恭喜你。」康納和朝他俯身的漢克交換一個吻，然後他問：「我睡著的期間，有人找我嗎？」

「……沒有。」

褐色眼睛的年輕巫師指出：「你說謊了。」

這不是一個指責，更接近於一種彬彬有禮的提醒。

「好吧，誰都別想騙過黑魔王，是吧？」漢克聳肩，他掀開窗簾推起窗戶解咒，讓那些被無形空氣牆攔在幾米外急得不斷打轉的貓頭鷹進來。

就像有五顆毛茸茸小砲彈衝撞進來一樣，等待已久的貓頭鷹們爭先恐後擠過窗口，而漢克為牠們飛散的細小羽毛而發出了「嘔」的抱怨。

雖然貓頭鷹是巫師必備的信差，但他真的不喜歡鳥類，當然也沒養，真的要用的時候，他用租的。

康納一一解下鳥腿上的信件，有需要回覆的他就簡短回覆，等待中的貓頭鷹像衛星一樣繞在他頭頂附近盤旋，康納盡快處理完，送走這些小東西，他知道漢克的怪癖，抽出魔杖彈了彈無聲施了個最拿手的清潔咒，將空氣裡漂浮的絨毛除掉。

「是『黑魔王』的事嗎？」漢克忙不迭拉下窗戶，順口問了一句。

「有三封是。」康納回應：「另外兩封是祝我新婚快樂。」

「那他們晚了一天吧。」漢克說：「還沒禮物！」

「哦，因為我沒發邀請函給他們。」康納說。

黑魔王，這個在數十年前令人聞風喪膽，甚至真實奪走過無數性命的名號，現在是一家巫師企業的名字，專門研發並販賣巫師手機。

而它的老闆就是康納。

「我認為如果一直避免訴諸於口，對於特定名號的恐懼將不會那麼容易消失。」康納當時對漢克這麼說：「幸好現在的魔法部主事者們相當開明，不但接受了我的投誠，也贊同我的想法，鼓勵我這麼做……」

「我記得他們就是真的跟上一代黑魔王交手的那些人吧？」

「是啊。」康納輕快地說：「起初也有保守派傳出反對的聲音……但目前都算順利。」

漢克無法發表什麼感想，他是美國人，和英國魔法界締造傳說的那批人差不多同齡，卻完全沒感受過那段「黑暗的時代」（這是這邊巫師們的說法），上一任黑魔王叫佛什麼的，那個字有點難拚，他不確定英國人的正確唸法。

簡而言之，上代黑魔王在二十世紀末那場傳奇的霍格華茲之戰後敗亡，十來年後，當一切重歸正軌，卻有些沒被掃蕩到的殘存外部勢力集結起來，在一家麻瓜孤兒院裡挖出另一個有史萊哲林血脈（雖然已經稀到不行）的後裔──天曉得他們是怎麼找的，總之，他們認為這是啟示和得到權力的機會，於是把那個小孩子帶走，灌輸他觀念，打算培養出新的黑魔王，統治歐洲魔法界……

然後那個孩子，康納，表面上十分配合，卻在畢業後不久就把他們給反噬了，一個不留。

現在講起來，都是些輕描淡寫的話題，但漢克卻明白，和一群野心勃勃，試圖拱他成為傀儡的黑巫師家臣們周旋、隱忍多年絕對不是容易的事，況且他當時這麼的年輕。

康納舉起手看了下表，他問漢克：「你要做晚飯了嗎？」

「如果你餓了，我現在就去弄。」

「不，我覺得還早，一起去遛相撲好嗎？」

漢克知道他愛狗，對自己的大聖伯納犬一直很眼饞，能夠和相撲住在一起，康納快樂極了，不過，他也沒有因此忽略自己原先的寵物巴迪──牠是一條蛇，昨天撐著參加完婚禮後終於能不用再對抗天性了，迫不及待地跑去冬眠，基本上不用管理。

他們為狗戴上牽繩，相撲上年紀了，動作溫吞，牽繩在康納手上，而他另一隻手和漢克交握。

這裡是一個小型的純魔法住宅社區，他們可以穿著巫師袍和尖帽大搖大擺地在用魔法清過霜的石板路上走動，黃昏的餘暉綴在天邊，夜幕即將罩下，比較亮的幾顆星星已經掛在藍紫色的天空上閃閃發光。

他們走上小山丘，經過樹林邊緣，繞一圈後回頭，底下十來戶人家的燈火幾乎都亮著，還有炊煙，一派溫馨平和的形象。

康納吐出一口氣，淺淺的白霧在他面前散去。

「這樣的景色真好。」他說。

漢克望著他瑩潤的側臉：「是呀。」

相撲身體熱起來了，也多了點活力，牠興致勃勃地拖著康納東嗅西嗅，又狂耙地上的枯草窩，好像是在找地精。

「相撲，別和那些東西玩。」漢克佯怒：「弄得髒兮兮的。」

「沒關係，漢克，我會幫相撲清……」康納還沒說完，大狗嗷了一聲，興奮地往山丘下一窩地精鑽出來的地方暴衝，康納一時沒拉好，脫手而出的牽繩在牠身後拖著激起一陣土煙。

「這小渾蛋！相撲！」漢克抽出他的魔杖，康納制止：「我來追吧。」

他奔跑著追下山丘，漢克目瞪口呆，耳中還聽到康納朝狗大聲說：「我們來賽跑！」

呃……我要跟著跑嗎？漢克猶豫了一秒，最後還是放棄，他不適合這麼青春的舉動，中年巫師將魔杖插回大衣口袋，沿著小徑快步走下去。

康納用了魔法，他像隻夜藍色的大蝙蝠滑過坡道，甚至比相撲還更快到達山丘底部，地精早就嚇跑了，他回頭接住撲過來的大狗，一屁股坐到草上。

「地上涼！起來！」漢克在後面喊。

「我做了緩衝！」康納回答，將牽繩繞回手上，敏捷起身：「相撲我們走，漢克要罵人了。」

他和聖伯納犬再度快跑了起來，任憑漢克在後面好氣又好笑地叫他們「等著瞧」。

漢克到家的時候，康納已經在門口台階上用魔杖替相撲清理枯草枝跟泥土了，他的清潔咒所到之處，髒東西都被吸得乾乾淨淨。

「啊哈，我還正想把你們抓去洗澡呢！」漢克氣喘吁吁地說：「不要以為老是用清潔咒就能萬事大吉了！偶爾也該讓牠碰碰水才健康！」

康納笑笑，開門讓毛皮和腳底乾淨溜溜的相撲衝進去：「現在是冬天嘛。」

「你太寵牠了。」漢克故意找碴般哼道：「而且剝奪我洗狗的樂趣。」

「也許……你還可以替我洗。」康納舉起沾了草屑的袖子說。

漢克．安德森挑起了一邊灰色的眉毛。

他們一致同意，晚飯可以慢點吃。

這個家裡有幾個房間是用魔法延展過的，裡面的空間比外觀看起來大，而浴室就是其中之一，因為康納喜歡泡澡──他在霍格華茲當級長時養成了這個習慣──所以他們不但有個大得可以讓一匹成年鷹馬當洗浴盆用的橢圓形黑色大理石浴池，另一側還有一套完整的淋浴系統。

在等待浴池裡蓄滿香味清淡的乳白色泡泡前，他們先沖一下身體，漢克為康納洗頭，像搓相撲的毛那樣揉他的頭，康納對於被當成大狗洗沒什麼意見，漢克的頭皮按摩力道掌握得很好，他很意外除了擅長美食魔法外，漢克還有這種技術，既然他是享受的一方，當然沒什麼好抱怨的。

他們自然不是第一次裸裎相見，在白色泡泡中漢克說他得繼續把康納這隻「壞狗狗」給洗完，康納以為這是某種暗示，畢竟昨晚婚禮過後他們都累壞了，到現在都還沒親密……

浮在水上的泡泡太細密，康納看不見自己的四肢，卻能感覺它們在漢克的大手裡被仔細搓洗，他偶爾會癢得發笑，期待和甜蜜的暖流在他的血管中湧動，他想他明白漢克稍早的話是什麼意思，浸泡在香氣蒸騰的熱水裡有著驅除疲倦，洗滌心靈的魔法般功效，這是清潔咒絕對做不到的事。

漸漸地，康納覺得哪裡不太對勁，因為漢克幾乎把他渾身都搓遍了，可就是「某個地方」避開不碰，黑魔王回過頭對上漢克的藍眼睛，他想是時候用上那招，他新婚愛人很愛的那一套。

康納清清喉嚨，他的嗓音變得懶洋洋的，眉宇間染上裝飾過的淡淡傲慢：「我想你知道……我不喜歡被人吊胃口。」

漢克想起了他第一次見到康納的狀況，事實上他本來已經沒什麼印象了，而在第二次相遇，在他們更加深入認識以後……康納給他看了那段記憶，在黑魔王的腦袋裡，那次相逢的細節歷歷在目。

康納在他的「家臣」面前就是那樣說話的，彼時他大概十六七歲左右，還在上學的年紀，蠻橫的他們為了讓黑魔王入座而把一家餐廳的露天座位客人全趕走──其中就包含了初訪英國的漢克．安德森，而這名美國巫師只覺得原來英國魔法界還有這種貴族式的等級陋習，留下了壞印象（不過他也順手打翻了一個食死人才走，所以沒吃虧）。

漢克早就忘記那個被他們所擁簇著，戴著斗篷的年輕「主人」，不過康納倒是記住了他，並在數年後他們再度見面時，以此開啟話題。

「──你在思考什麼？」康納不快的嗓音在霧氣裡細若游絲，卻清晰得每一字都讓漢克聽得清楚：「敢在服侍的時候偷工減料……我得承認，你的膽子確實不小。」

我愛死你這口高貴又慢騰騰的英國腔了，漢克想，但是現在他必須配合點才有機會聽到更多：「我該怎麼做？我的黑魔王？」

「我本來可以不怪你……不怪你的愚鈍，不怪你刻意忽視我的需求，但你……卻連該怎麼做都要請示我嗎？」康納轉過來，掀起一片水聲。他跨上漢克的腿，因為姿勢變高，他浮出水面的胸膛有許多閃亮的泡泡往下滑落。

漢克瞇起眼，他感覺有隻手在水底碰上了自己的雙腿之間，而居高臨下的黑魔王神情淡淡地看著他。

「還是……你需要我示範？」

康納用一種紆尊降貴的姿態開始挪動他靈活的手指，一切光景都被掩蓋在泡沫之下，靠在池壁上的漢克喉嚨裡滾過一聲咕噥，乾脆閉起眼睛來好好感受。

「你時常清洗，這是無庸置疑的，否則我不會碰它……」康納逼真的微微嫌棄語氣讓漢克很想笑，但他忍住，聽對方繼續在耳邊絮語：「我想我會從頂端開始。是了，就是這……現在水溫正好……」

他輕輕推開包皮，圓潤指頭滑過龜頭與冠狀溝，十分輕柔地搓揉著那個傘狀部位，漢克被他弄得有些興奮了，而這自然是康納發揮的另一個重點。

「你起反應了……那還用說，這是黑魔王的所有物，我想要它如何它就該如何……對嗎，漢克？至於周邊，自然也得洗乾淨……希望你好好學，用身體記住該怎麼服侍。」

他的手極富技巧地擼動下面半勃的柱身，讓它更加有精神，然後順著往下清洗陰囊、會陰部和周遭鼠蹊部，這裡周遭的皮膚比較粗糙也比較多皺褶，康納細心地將每個地方都依靠觸覺一點也不放的搓洗過去，而這也有部份也得歸功於他對漢克身軀的極度熟悉。

好一會沒聽到他講話了，舒爽的漢克張開一隻眼偷看，康納正一臉認真地在感覺手裡的東西洗到哪了，看來是無暇分神說些什麼。

他真是太棒了，漢克已經心癢難耐，一小部分的他還想繼續調情，但「現在就把這個小黑魔王就地正法」的念頭卻遠遠占了上風，想台詞什麼的太累了，他總是撐不過幾個回合就想直奔重點。

「你這臭小子，」漢克笑罵：「明知道我最受不了你玩這種遊戲！」

被摟得貼上毛茸茸胸口的康納不疾不徐，就算被掐著屁股他也依舊端住姿態：「不得不說，你的忍耐力真令我意外……意外地低。」

「還玩？」漢克親康納的鎖骨，單手在他腰窩上流連：「你是不是覺得講贏我了很棒，嗯？」

「黑魔王一向寬容，」康納意猶未盡：「對於那些不好好服侍的傢伙，他也……」

「──還有 **哪些** 傢伙？」漢克沉聲。

康納立刻微笑著承認錯誤：「哦，我說錯話了，沒有別的人。」

「我看你就是故意的。」

年長的巫師將手挪到他們之間，在水裡找到了那個他之前刻意忽視的部位：「想被服侍這裡是吧？我的主人？」

他低沉的音調讓康納戰慄了一下，漢克對待他私處的手法及力道沒有剛才自己為他清洗時那麼溫柔，這卻是康納喜歡的方式。

他在漢克粗糙的虎口間被快速擼弄，康納繃緊了腰背，脫口而出：「慢點，漢克……」

「我還以為我學得不太好。」漢克看著康納的表情：「但你很享受的樣子嘛？」

康納的顴骨紅起來：「你真是無禮。」然後他動了動腰，「快點。」

漢克因為他轉變得過於快速的前後矛盾而哈哈大笑，浴室裡迴盪著他愉快地逗著康納的聲音：「那麼，接下來你希望我怎麼做？」

「都聽我的？」康納伸長手把放在池邊的魔杖抓過來：「那麼我想要讓你先嘗嘗──雖然我的食物魔法造詣沒你好，但這個我練習過了。」

他在自己赤裸的胸口上一點，那裡的水痕就變成了一些乳白色的黏稠液體。

「哇噢，」漢克訝異：「你把可食用泡泡轉變成了什麼？讓我吃一口……啊哈，煉乳，可真是個天才。」

他抱著康納舔舐對方胸口上的物質，將它們集中掃到那兩朵乳尖上，吸得嘖嘖有聲，彷彿這些甜蜜的東西是從康納的身體裡分泌出來似的，他的黑魔王呼吸漸漸粗重了起來，漢克知道他乳頭很有感，於是更加賣力地欺負那對硬硬的小珠子。

有些慢慢順著他身體流下來的當然不能浪費，漢克將康納往上托，感覺到這十分輕鬆，他不知什麼時候往自己身上施了個浮力咒，在水裡舉起來容易得很。

「把你的聰明才智用在這種地方，嗯？」漢克笑著繼續低頭去吃他小腹上的煉乳，在伴侶火熱的肌膚上用唇舌逡巡，漢克將他再往上托一點……性器官紅嫩的頂端正好露出一點在水面，在白色可食泡泡的圍繞中看起來有點莫名的可愛。

「讓我們進入主餐？」

性是人類的本能，能用在上頭的小咒語幾乎就跟美食魔法的花招一樣多，已婚的巫師大都知道有那些方便快捷，增進情趣的小咒語或物品，康納彈了下魔杖，浴池邊緣有一個小水晶瓶子飛過來，漢克將它接住。

這是某種稀釋過的愛情魔藥，主要是外用，漢克將兩根手指戳進去，上面就包裹了滑溜溜的淺粉色物質，在水中也不會輕易溶解。

他將這些魔藥塗進康納的後穴裡，先是淺淺抽插，然後漸漸粗魯起來，加入成三指快速抽動。

「啊……漢克……」康納貼在池壁上的腰彎出一個迷人的弧度，他用握著魔杖的手勾住漢克的頸項：「進來……」

在魔藥的作用下那裡很快就準備好了，他們親吻，聽著彼此壓抑的喘息，然後──合為一體。

這個圓形池子的底部是斜的，他們現在在水最深的區域，康納被漢克拉起一條腿抵在牆上，單腳觸著池底承受他猛烈的腰部撞擊，水聲嘩啦啦響，混著舒爽的呻吟跟啜泣，康納覺得腿軟，他怕自己滑下去，於是他抱著漢克說：「慢一點，漢克……哈，先，慢點……」

漢克沒聽，他以為康納又在口是心非，於是反而變本加厲地扣著他的腰臀大力抽插，往他內裡最敏感的地方擦過去，康納發出綿長的聲音，混亂地搖頭，然後在漢克一口啃住他的耳朵時毫無預兆地被頂上高潮，他拉長的高聲驚呼響遍了浴室。

「被插射了？」漢克總算喘著粗氣緩下動作，他對於剛才那陣痙攣收縮很滿意，黑魔王在性愛時總是像突然少了很多骨頭……像蛇，喜歡軟綿綿地攀附纏繞在他健壯的身軀上。

康納的腳跟不安分地輕敲漢克的背，有點埋怨：「我請你慢點的，我現在浮力大，在水裡站不穩。」

「那怎麼辦？」漢克心不在焉地慢慢抽插著問。

面前亮光一閃，漢克眨眨眼，然後他看見康納的雙手高高抬起，像是被無形的繩索縛在背後的牆面上。

「這樣就行了，」康納安心收起另一隻腳，穩穩地張著腿坐在漢克兩邊臂彎裡：「繼續操我。」

「……你把自己綁在牆上，讓我操你？」漢克舔唇，「你的──」

「我已經聽過很多次你稱讚我的聰明才智了，」康納用雙腿將他勾緊一些，滿面酡紅，微帶羞赧地問：「漢克？」

「好，好， **我的主人** 。」

他們投入新一輪的纏綿，漢克慢吞吞地讓自己的巨物在緊窄滑溜的穴裡深入淺出，直到康納往前挺胯主動要求更多，他的節奏才漸快，那雙粗壯多毛的手臂牢牢托著康納肌膚緊緻的屁股，在操幹的同時捏掐不停。

他們的雙唇分分合合，有時吻到快要窒息才離開，有時淺淺互啄，從額頭到下巴，互相探索，吃吃輕笑，為了攀升的快感而喘氣不已。

高潮過後的康納比之前更敏感，而且漢克還開始把玩他的性器，他下意識踢起自己的小腿卻說不出拒絕的話，除了讓水聲更雜亂以外並沒有什麼實際效果，漢克在他耳邊說：「你不但夾我的腰夾得緊，裡面也縮得好緊……你棒極了……」

漢克甚至壞心地往康納毫無防備的乾淨腋窩吹氣，還在那附近舔吻，弄得黑魔王在快感和羞恥的夾擊中不知所措，又不敢解除手上的咒語，怕自己真的掉進水裡……猶豫中被猛然攻擊到弱點的他一陣戰慄，手指一鬆，魔杖噗通落入水中，這下可就不用煩惱了。

他只剩等漢克幹到盡興的選項了。

漢克現在像隻溼答答的雄獅，灰髮濕漉漉地散亂著，在康納眼中卻性感無比，他充滿侵略性和存在感的陽物在自己體內進出，專注望進來的藍眼睛如高溫火焰，燃盡他腦袋裡的一切理智。

康納不禁喃喃地告訴他，他愛他，好愛他。而漢克聞言後露齒笑了，他對小伴侶極盡溫柔地說：「我也是。」

這是他們婚後的第一場性愛，不是首次身軀交合，卻熱烈得遠超當初。

康納在漢克的手中被套弄，他哼哼唧唧，告訴他自己又快射了，漢克說：「那就射吧……」

漢克堵住他的嘴，康納在親吻中再度高潮了，他的聲音被愛人吞吃，在舌尖繞出抖顫的濕黏悶吟。

「唔啊……唔……！」

「我待會替你清……我要來了，哦，康納……」

漢克沒停下，他比較持久，康納在絕頂的餘韻中還被他足足衝刺了一分半鐘，各種難為情的聲音都發出來了，最後漢克頂在深處狠狠內射，在康納揪縮的肉壁裡灌滿精液。

他們維持著這個姿勢像要揉進對方體內抱住彼此，直到心跳不再如擂鼓，繃緊的筋肉鬆弛下來，這對新婚的伴侶才戀戀不捨地放開，但目光依然彼此糾纏。

漢克將他的魔杖也從池邊摸來，先解咒放下康納的雙手，再把他掉進水裡的魔杖給召喚上來，兩根一起放回去。

「……真瘋狂。」他到這時才老臉一紅：「我可是已經不年輕了。」

「漢克，」康納雙腿落回池底，隨即倚靠在他身上，臉頰輕蹭：「別這麼說。」

「好吧……你乖乖的不要亂動，」漢克伸手下探，「我替你清一清裡頭……」

「我肚子餓了。」黑魔王小聲說。

摟著他一面清洗一面溫存的漢克想了想：「好，我心裡有食譜了──」後半句帶了警告的意味：「現在只要你別再貼住我下腹扭來扭去的惹我，半小時後就有東西能吃了。」

漢克．安德森美食巫師的名號可不是浪得虛名，他在廚房裡大展身手的樣子康納看幾次都不會膩。漢克用一根魔杖同時分工處理好幾件事的樣子就像音樂會上的頂級指揮家，馬鈴薯螺旋脫皮迸到砧板上，刀子切出了清脆的聲音，旁邊的砂鍋咕嘟咕嘟冒著熱氣，新鮮菜葉在水龍頭下互相搓洗。

康納手裡捧著溫熱的番茄湯碗，這是前菜湯品，他今晚有一整套全餐吃。

「煙燻鮭魚來了。」隨著男人低沉的話音，兩小盤擺得整整齊齊的粉橘色魚片颼地降落到他們眼前。

康納吞下最後一片彷彿會在舌尖融化的鮭魚後，平底鍋發出了歡快的「滋滋」聲，漢克看似隨手往上一揮，大玻璃碗中率先壓成泥的馬鈴薯自動團成球，和鍋裡彈出的煎牛排在陶盤裡會合，藉著牛排的油四散在鍋邊煮自己的時蔬下一步接著跟上，不忘調整角度擺出一個美美的花樣來。

最後一個小銀壺飄過來，在他們的牛排上分別傾倒了適量的醬汁。

「我有說過自己愛上你的瞬間就是看了你做飯的模樣嗎？」康納露出了柔軟的眼神。

「你大概講過一百次。」漢克切開五分熟的牛肉：「不過你可以再跟我講個幾千次，我聽不膩。」

甜點在康納的陶盤從他手底下溜掉跑去洗自己時完成──它要讓位給一個擠過來的銀盤──烤箱中跳出許多司康佔領了銀盤，紅茶旋轉著在空中泡完才落入壺底，然後茶壺高高跳起傾斜，壺嘴拉出一條熱騰騰紅茶線倒入杯中。

食物實在是美味，而且康納很喜歡看漢克為他表演這些華麗小花招。他捧場拍手，茶壺喜悅地轉圈。

「趁熱吃。」漢克粗手粗腳地在他自己的司康餅上抹蔓越莓醬，簡直看不出來剛才那一大段需要極度纖細技巧的操控是出自他手，康納也立刻用外酥內鬆的甜點把自己胃裡的剩餘空間填滿，剛才體力耗得不少，這樣一頓大餐正是他們需要的。

飯後他們出門散散步，隨興地聊天，一路從明天早餐的食譜就決定是黑魔王最愛的班尼迪克蛋加蛤蜊巧達濃湯，再談到康納的寵物蛇。

「巴迪要睡多久？」

「要在春分那天叫牠起床，早或晚了牠都會生氣，而且牠醒來的時候一定要準備好一茶杯的新鮮鵪鶉蛋跟牛奶，並分別在把手上打蝴蝶結作為禮物，否則接下來一周牠都會抱怨連連。」康納抑揚頓挫地講了一串。

「真是任性的小東西。」漢克笑。

康納歪著腦袋說：「我無法否認。」

「牠平常都和你說什麼？」漢克又問：「昨晚牠在你肩膀上扭得跟聽見了印度蛇笛一樣。」

「哦，牠什麼都評論。說裝飾的花、說牠好睏、說賓客、說蛋糕……」

漢克好奇：「那牠有沒有說我？」

「有。」

「說了啥？」

「……」康納沒回答。

「……我還不知道，巴迪是公的還是母的？」

「女孩子。」

「好吧，我想牠肯定為自己的名字抱怨過。」

康納眨眼：「漢克，你怎麼知道？」

話題在動物上停留了一會，康納說他小時候除了狗以外，排行第二想要的其實是隻老鷹，並拜託漢克千萬別對巴迪說，這是個秘密。

「老鷹？」

「但蛇才是史萊哲林的象徵，所以他們要我選蛇。」康納輕巧地提了「他們」，沒說是誰，但漢克明白。

「你知道霍格華茲四個學院分別的代表動物嗎？」

「呃──史萊哲林是蛇嘛。」漢克抓下巴：「葛來分多是獅子、赫夫帕夫是……雪貂？」

「是獾。」

「好，還有一個叫啥，雷文什麼的？」

「雷文克勞，老鷹。」康納有點遺憾地說：「分類帽當初舉棋不定，它其實比較想分我到雷文克勞，我也更喜歡那裡，但我拜託它務必讓我去史萊哲林，不然不好交代。」

「……」

「那美國的伊法魔尼呢？」康納開啟下個話題：「我看過書，聽說它的創辦者也是史萊哲林的後裔……咦，那是什麼？」

他指著東南方天邊竄起的一道灰綠色陰霾：「看起來像黑──」

「是蠱術類黑魔法。」漢克快速地說：「我沒記錯的話，那裡是莫魔的社區。」

「……魔法部會派人去處理的吧？不過我想還是通報一下比較好。」康納掏出他的巫師手機發緊急報案訊息，回頭徵詢意見：「我們要去看看嗎？」

漢克臉上有片刻的掙扎，然後他深吸一口氣，肅然地說：「走。」

就像漢克知曉康納的過去那樣，康納也多少明瞭一些伴侶的往事。那些讓他決心放棄本職，離開故鄉橫渡大西洋的理由……並不是什麼快樂的過往。

即使提早退休，並對所有新朋友宣稱自己只會用美食魔法，「是個美食系巫師」，但漢克．安德森骨子裡始終存在著那股強悍老練，見義勇為的正氣師性格──判斷力和眼光也依然是一流的。

康納沒告訴過漢克他知道得比想像中多得多，那些是他以前，咳，還在暗戀漢克的時候偷偷動用各種人脈關係調查的，他判斷還是別說出來比較好。

……反正他們現在過得很好，前任黑魔王和前任首席正氣師結合的一對伴侶，昨天才新婚呢！

漢克不知道康納腦袋裡在轉些什麼，他嚴肅地掏出魔杖，轉身，兩人同時施展消影術，前往事件發生的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一次寫HP設定，希望大家看得愉快。  
> 有一些事先想的設定沒有機會寫進去，在這邊提一下：漢克來英國時帶了一個旅行箱，裡面有個放貴重物品的夾層平時是鎖著的，需要說通關密語(去你的密語)才能開，但是有一次他得在康納面前把那裡打開，康納聽了沒什麼特別反應，但老漢自己覺得很恥，後來就改了w  
> 另外對於酒類的偏好，康納酒量超淺，喝奶油啤酒以外的都很容易醉，而漢克當然是超愛歐登牌陳年火燒威士忌，不過現在他們家裡的火燒威士忌都被黑魔王用特殊咒語鎖起來，限制每周的耗量──為了矯正漢克喜歡一次就乾掉一瓶的壞習慣。


End file.
